transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Sebastian Trenton
Biography '''Professor Sebastian Trenton' is the nations top leading scientist, having created the Terracon drones. He has also created two other types of battle drones, the Shrapnels which are a nightmare in animated mechanics, and the Shifters, man made transformers created through the process of . Having found blueprints for electronic correctional belts stowed away in his , Trenton built and put the items to good use. The Terracon units weren't always his first priority. He was put to the task of building mechanics to protect America from a threat closer to home, atleast till Schaffer discovered an alien frequency bouncing to Earth from Mars. Recognizing the signal from logs in his ancestor's database, Trenton immediately set out to construct protoforms that would defend man kind from another disaster. It wasn't till he had completed the first Terracon prototype that he was able to capture two 's with the aid of ancient technology. With knowledge that the correctional belts worked, Trenton proceeded to use the pair to capture their own in order to test out the Terracon unit currently in storage(one needn't waste useful pawns on such a dirty task, specially if they were tough enough to capture in the first place). Having sent Blockade to seek out a new comer, he began to hurry the progress of the Terracons when the autobot appeared to have been destroyed. Unaware that a teenager had freed him. With the rush of the Terracons, he has inadvertently created a fatal mistake as he learns during the first deployment of unit 0. With the other units been completed at this time, he deploys them and takes the task of the pilot for unit 1 after being humiliated infront of spectators. Relying on the backup of generated force shields, Trenton, along with units 2 and 3 charge into battle only to be defeated once again at the hands of the N.B.E.s whom have sabatoged the generators beyond repair. After the failed battle, Trenton realizes that he can continue his civil war against the creatures he has dubbed Transformers without the fear of mortal wounds and has taken on the code name "Savage". As Savage, he continued his threatening visage against the transformers of futuristic . During the final showdown against the two-sided leaders, Savage realized that he was beat as the twisted Rickshaw tormented him till he ends his pitiful exhistance by firing his own weapon launcher through his chest cavity. He, however, survived long enough to over hear the two decepticons, Relapse and Rickshaw go at it. Understanding that the opposite side was after Galvatron's spark, Savage tried to get word to Darrigan to protect the spark yet he perished before he could get the message out. Darrigan, misunderstanding the message, takes it as his reach out for vengeance and takes over as headman of Trenton's work. Incarnations Trenton appears in a oneshot Transformers: Animated fanfiction as a mad scientist bent on enslaving the earthbound transformers. He is said to have been a partner of till he was fired for developing militia robotics behind his back. He attempts total world reprogram of the cybertronians through a sattelite dish which he hijacked during one of Sumdac's presentations. During which, witty banter is exchanged and it becomes appearant that both ex partners still bare a grudge against each other. He for once get's an upper hand on his mortal enemy, Terrance Surge as he uses her best friend, Sparkshot against her. His plans, however are wrecked as Sari appears and saves the day with her key. He is called Dr. No by Fanzone, in which he gains a visage of Goldfinger during the fanfiction. There is some heavy James bond referencing within the fiction itself. Being caught by the police doesn't stop this psychotic man on a mission however, as his two loyal zombies are still out there. Lying in wait to bust him free for another round. Category: Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists